The Secret Life of a Speedster
by RedWillow03
Summary: Wally's always had three lives; the life of a superhero, the life of a teenager and the life no one knows about. What happens when someone finally finds out and he opens up. (Abuse, Hurt, Comfort, Sadness)


_**Hi! So, this is my first story I really hope you like it and please review and comment!**_

"Alright everyone today we're going to be practicing one on one combat training, I'm going to pair you up; Kaldur you're with Super Boy, Megann you can be with Robin and then that leaves Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Super Boy you start." Said Black Canary

Artemis groaned why did she have to be the one paired up with Kid Idiot. He still blamed her because Roy didn't join the team. It's not like it was her fault, at least that's what she told her self whenever she got a dirty look from Wally's piercing green eyes.

The fight between Super Boy and Kaludr finally ended after a way too long battle, ultimately ending with Kaldur making Connor mad and outsmarting him.

"Wally, Artemis your up," Black Canary said

Artemis let out a quiet groan, she took stood opposite Wally and readied her bow, she looked at Kid Flash, but something was off, his eyes were lifeless like he'd been sick or hadn't slept in days and his form was shaky at best it almost looked like he was going to fall over any second.

Artemis just shrugged it off Robin and KF had probably had of their all-night video game marathons again or something.

"Begin." Stated the combat training robot (Not really sure what it's called)

Artemis shot off a quick round of arrows but Kid Flash easily dodged them. She knew she'd never get him this way. She quickly ran through the different arrows she had in her quiver, while she let out another round "Grappling…explosion…normal…. foam...that's it foam. She decided to change tactics Kid Flash was circling her…where was he it was impossible to tell in the tornado of yellow and red. As wally grew nearer she took a wild shot into the swirl of color. And it hit but not where she wanted. Kid Flash tripped over the blob of foam and laid there for a second too long, he got up shook his head and ran toward Artemis.

Artemis not knowing what to do threw her bow to the ground and just started punching she somehow landed one despite the speedsters...while you know speed. Wally fell back and was gasping for breath.

The team ran over and helped him up. "Wally, my friend are you alright," Kaldur asked a worried expression forming on his face.

"Yah, yeah I'm fine I..I… just didn't eat breakfast," Wally replied still looking really pale

"Buzz Buzz…Buzz Buzz" Black Canaries cell phone rang, she frowned picking it up. "Looks like we'll have to cut this session short. Everyone go rest and eat, also I'll be out of town for a few days so train on your own."

 **LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak**

Everyone dispersed to their own rooms to change, once Artemis had finished she walked into the living room only to find Wally in the kitchen with a bag and he was filling it with food. She ducked behind the couch.

Once he was done and had his back turned leave via Zeta tube. She stood up and looked questioningly at him. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I've got a ton of homework and a research project due on Monday and it's not going to do itself." The explanation didn't satisfy Artemis for several reasons. First of all, it was Friday, and Wally was the last person she would expect to do their homework at 5 p.m. Friday night. But she nodded her head anyway and walked toward the couch. There was one other thing strange about the speedster's abrupt exit, he wouldn't look her in the eye, and as any good assassin could tell, he wasn't going home to do homework.

After he disappeared in the Zeta beam she picked up her computer and did a little research project of her own, on one Wally West. She found his address and found that The Flash was not his father. It wasn't really hard to tell Wally's father had dull brown hair while The Flash had dirty blond. Actually, she found that Wally wasn't related to The Flash by blood at all. Go figure.

Artemis scribbled down the address and took the zeta beam to Central City, the city was beautiful much happier then Gotham where she lived. She took the bus to the closest stop to Wally's house. And Within fifteen minutes she was in front of the house.

Artemis had to check the address twice, this couldn't possibly be where Wally lived, sure the house looked fine. The grass was newly cut and the house had a fresh coat of paint, but she saw all the little things no one else ever seemed to notice; the beer bottles in the trash cans and through the front window she could see a man that could only be Wally's father passed out drunk on the couch. A woman probably Wally's mom could be seen in the kitchen cleaning what looked like tomato sauce off her face, but the blood just kept smearing.

There wasn't a lot of blood just enough to be from a right hook or a kick in the face. The woman also had a swollen lip and a black eye. Artemis back away from the window worrying where the hell was Wally. Artemis climbed over the white picket fence and walked through the backyard.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked, his face going so pale she thought he might be a ghost. Artemis was about to scream but Wally clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhh! Do you want to wake the neighbors up? Can I let go now and you won't scream?" Artemis shook her head and Wally released his grip.

"Wally what the hell.. is going on and what's wrong with your lip?" She asked just noticing his black and blue lip.

"Come with me." He said with abandon, and she followed worried about what was going on. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on but… no not wally the bright and excitable speedster.

Wally jumped into a tree, grimacing at the effort. Artemis climbed it easily and sat on the branch next to him.

"So…." Wally sighed "I never thought you'd be the one to figure it out, I always thought Rob with his detective thing or Miss.M and her mind reading. I gotta give you credit." He said with a too sad smile.

"Wally… how did it start?" There was a break in her voice, betraying just how shocked she was to see the childish upbeat boy she knew so vulnerable and grim.

Wally pulled his knees up to his chin, and leaned his back against the tree, sitting there like he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. And that's what he did. The two of them sat there in that tree for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more forty minutes.

Wally told her about how nearly two years ago his father got laid off work. "He looked for a new job for weeks and he found one… then lost it… found another and lost it. Each time he said they weren't good enough or he didn't like the manager, but I knew really, he was just a bad employee. Then he brought home a c- on his report card in math. "I was barely thirteen, I didn't care. But he did, he said 'Wally, we West men we don't fail…ever.' Then he slapped me… it barely left a bruise, but man did it terrify me. The next week I brought home a+ on my math test. I guess he thought it was a good parenting method or something cause after that it was always 'West men don't fail, Wally'." Wally then went on to say it only worsened when his father drank. "Sometimes he'll even hit Mom when it gets really bad… I mean I try to keep her out of it but…." He sighed.

"Was tonight really bad Wally?" Artemis had to ask.

"Yah. I guess he lost a bet to some guy…or something."

"Wally, why don't you go to the police or The Flash? There's got to be something they can do… isn't there?"

"I've tried to go to the police before they didn't believe me…sure they did a home investigation and all but mom always seems to get everything cleaned up in time… besides cause of my accelerated metabolism, all the wounds heal too fast. And you can't tell The Flash, you think he'll let me be his sidekick if I can't even take down my own deadbeat dad."

"Wally?" Artemis asked a question hanging in her voice

"Yah Artemis?"

"Are you ok?"

"I haven't been in a while. But I only have to survive three more years of this before I can move out…" Wally looked at the sky it was starting to lighten just the slightest. "Common its nearly two a.m. by my estimate, I'll walk you to the zeta teleporter."

"…Ok…" Artemis said, she felt like the worst person in the world there was nothing she could do, short of telling the whole team and she knew he'd just lie his way out of it or something and on top of that hate her.

 **LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak**

"Sooo...your turn," Wally said after they'd walked through the quiet cityscape for a while

"What?" Artemis asked genuinely confused

"Well, you learned my biggest secret. So, by rule of the world, you have to tell me yours and don't say you don't have any… cause you so do its kinda obvious." Wally stated matter of factly a small smile returning to his face.

Artemis stared at the sidewalk for several long moments. "Remember when we were in the desert and you asked why I'd thought my dad wanted me to kill you and all that stuff…." She kind of mumbled the ending part.

"Yah?" Wally said his curiosity growing.

"Well my father is Sportsmaster, my mother is Huntress and my sister you're just going to love this one is Cheshire." She said it all while staring straight ahead and refused to look at Wally.

Wally stopped walking "…Well, that sucks…" He didn't say it with pity because he knew she didn't want any, he said it as if it was cold hard fact.

"Yah… I guess it does." They walked a couple more minutes in silence, but not the uncomfortable kind of silence among people who understand each other.

They arrived at the zeta beam and Artemis looked back at Wally. "Promise me that if it gets to be too much you'll tell me?"

"Ok, but I want you to know I'm here for you too."

Artemis nodded her head and walked into the beam of light.

 _ **So did you like it? I really hope you did. So since this is my first story I can't really tell you to go and look at my other stories, but I do intend to write them. Please make recommendations for what I should write and anything else. (Also I'm not sure if I'm using linebreaks the right way so could someone tell me how)**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading**_


End file.
